


Saturdays Are For....

by cjjade



Series: Bayview [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Communication, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Smut, Gay Sex, Healthy Relationships, Insecure Nicky, Joe loves Nicky's hair, M/M, Nile officially enters the series, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: The ending for Save The DatesNicky and Joe talk through their insecurities, then have sex for the first time since they started dating.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Bayview [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002579
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Saturdays Are For....

**Author's Note:**

> First story I have written in awhile that wasn't a part of my Flash Fiction series. It's short since it was basically just the ending I didn't get to finish in Save The Dates. 
> 
> I had the first part written in Save The Dates originally but ran out of time, so took it out and finished it here. I just feel it now sets up for the multi-chapter story I am writing with this part written.
> 
> Thank You my lovely Beta Reader Jacey, you are wonderful. She had quit beta reading for everyone but me, I am truly blessed. 
> 
> THANK YOU!  
> To every single person who leaves a kudos or leaves a comment, and an extra special thank you for those who do both. I am truly grateful.

**Saturdays Are For....**

Nicky watched as Nile packed for her trip this weekend, he tried not to laugh as she ran around trying not to forget anything. This was the first time she was going home to Chicago in a long time. He knew that Nile was both looking forward to this and not looking forward to this. Nicky knew that she was a widow, Nile had begun to open up to Nicky. Nile had quickly became someone he considered a close friend. Nile didn't really have friends here yet either. 

Sometimes Nicky wondered if that was on purpose.

Nicky knew Nile's now late husband had bought this house for them, but mostly for her. He and his brother along with a few others did renovations while Nile was away on her last year in The Marines. Nicky knew very little about his death. Nile spoke little of him, and he felt weird asking about him. He figured when Nile was ready to talk about it, she would open up to him. Nicky laughed as Nile fell over her own bag, tangling her legs. Nicky walked over helping her up, Nile laughed herself. 

Since coming to Bayview she had been working nonstop, this was her first weekend off in months. 

"What's on the menu for this weekend," Nile asked dusting off her pants smiling at Nicky who shrugged.

"I wish you'd had reconsider last weekend and came out with me," Nicky pouted, Nile gave him her warmest smile. "I really think you'd like Quynh and Andy." Nile did like Joe, but was finding it hard to open up lately. 

"Stop avoiding the subject Genova," Nile told him mocking a glare, Nicky laughed at her military tone.

"Joe is coming over for dinner," Nicky admitted Nile grinned. "We haven't had a lot of time to talk."

"Talk," Nile repeated smirking taking a seat on the couch as Nicky turned bright red.

"I'm serious," Nicky scolded then laughed as she giggled.

Besides being a father, a high school art teacher, Joe was also working towards his master degree. Copley had been more than happy to work with Joe, and so far none of the other teachers cared. Several of them had been where Joe had been. One of his classes this semester had exam proctoring, which Joe had tried to stay away from. This meant that Joe had to come to campus to take all test in the testing center. This time though wasn't proving to be as much of a hassle as the times before. 

Last time the Harris squad kept tabs on him in hopes that he would take longer than agreed, they were furious when he didn't.

Last week Joe had come in for a test, and Nicky had met him for coffee after. Nicky had walked him back to his car when they had been stopped by a group of students advocating getting tested. October serves as AID/HIV Awareness Month one of the girls had told them. She had handed them a pamphlet, Joe had gotten a look on his face. Nicky had assured him he got tested regularly but it struck them that they had not talked about this yet. 

They both made appointments, with the agreement to talk about this when they have more than five minutes together. 

"Joe is also a student at Bayview University, he's working on his masters," Nile knew that, Joe had mentioned that when he was over here the last time. "As a way to promote awareness on safe sex, the university partnered with the local clinic to offer free testing to all students and staff." Nile nodded, she had seen the flyers around town. "Our results came back today." Nicky didn't know why he was acting weird, Nile's face was composed. "Both of our test came back good."

"That's good," Nile smiled not knowing now what was going on, Nicky smiled too. Nile noticed his was forced. "isn't it."

"I guess I'm worried that Joe thinks...." Nicky frowned looking down at his hands. "That he might think less of me." Nile shook her head softly the smile unable to leave her face.

"Nicky," Nile sighed waiting for Nicky to look up at her. "I have this feeling that Joe knows you have an ex or two."

"Knowing someone has a past," Nicky snipped standing up. "And being confronted with said past are two different things." Nile watched Nicky fiddle with her luggage until he looked at her again. "What if after we talk, he realizes I'm not what he wants."

"What if he's been thinking that all this time too," Nile countered as she stands up, watching Nicky look up at her nodding.

XOXO

Joe smiled as he stepped out of his SUV. 

Today had been like most Saturdays. He had to go into work for a couple hours due to a major project since the Vice Principal had decided Joe should head the project. Luckily Quynh wanted to came over. By the time Joe came home the children were running around preparing for their movie and pizza night. Quynh and Zander were packing their overnight bags as Andy got Lyla's booster seat out of the SUV. Joe wanted to tell them they didn't need to take them overnight. Andy told him to shush before he got two words out. Quynh wanted to spend her birthday weekend having fun with the children. 

Joe had to agree though, he and Nicky needed a night together--without children. 

Nicky knew that he was over thinking, that was one thing he did best. Nile had made her opinion quite clear, but now Nicky's doubt was overshadowing his logic. Lykon had agreed with Nile when he called to talk. He knew that if anyone would understand, give him advice it would be Lykon. Lykon thought Nicky needed to stop. He was trying to decide what Joe was thinking without asking him. Which was unfair. Not only to Joe but to himself too. 

Nicky was basing his current fear off a conversation he had with someone who Lykon could easily say he despised. Jacob had called. All it took was ten minutes for him to worm his way inside of Nicky's head, and Lykon hated him for it. Lykon had never like Jacob, that was why he got Nicky to move here. As far away from him as possible. It had always hurt Lykon that Nicky could not see what a prize he was. It broke him even more that he fell so completely for men who did not deserve a second look.

Nicky needed to talk with Joe. 

"You've been quiet tonight," Joe stated watching Nicky put the last of their dishes in the dishwasher. "Everything okay?" Nicky turned around seeing Joe's worried face eyeing him.

"My ex called me a few days ago," Nicky sighed watching Joe nod as he looking down then back up. "He found some of my stuff..."

"Are you breaking up with me," Joe asked softly, he had been distant this week. Nicky could not keep the stunned look off his face.

"God no," Nicky exclaimed closing the distance between them. Joe exhaled, physically relaxing his face going lax. "He just got me thinking there's some things you don't know about me." Joe face showed his confusion. "Some things that might change the way you look at me?"

"Is this about us getting tested," Joe questioned Nicky frowned almost embarrassed. Joe knew his past boyfriends did a number on his self esteem. "Babe, talk to me." 

Nicky took his hand leading Joe back to the couch. 

Jacob was also seeing someone new--sort of. Though that wasn't the issue, Nicky wanted Jacob to move on. The issue wasn't even the man that Jacob told him about. Of course Jacob asked if he was seeing anyone as much as Nicky wanted to yes he couldn't. Jacob of course started in about Lykon before he could say no though. It was killing Nicky that Jacob had got inside his head. One second they were chatting, the next thing Nicky knew he was freaking out about Joe meeting Abigail or worse his mother. 

Nicky knew that his friends from London would all adore Joe, he knew his children would charm them in seconds--especially Lyla. 

Nicky had not lied to Joe their first night together. He had never picked up any man at a pub, nor had he had any one night stands. That just wasn't him. The men he had slept with in the past had been men he had formed relationships with. Though the relationships weren't usually romantic. For several years Nicky preferred casual relationships with the guys he dated. Being able to sleep with who he wanted after years of having to hide. 

The issue was that Nicky hated the dating scene, and Abigail never helped that issue either. The man Jacob had mentioned seeing, Harrison, was one of the men Nicky had dated on and off for years. Harrison had wanted more from Nicky then their casual dating. Nicky always felt like the biggest jerk when Harrison would bring it up, and leave with a broken heart. 

God Nicky hated dating.

"Nicky," Joe smiled moving his hair out of the way. Joe didn't know what was going through his head. "You've met Jace." Nicky rolled his eyes.

"It's different," Nicky told him, "I'm your boyfriend." Joe laughed leaning forward to kiss him gently.

"Not for me," Joe told him watching Nicky look at him sweetly. "I don't care how many men you've been with," Nicky felt his inside turn warm, he had never had any as genuine as Joe in his life.

"I've never been with anyone like you," Nicky admitted, Joe smiled widely but also felt his heart ache. "Jacob would get upset if anyone brought up one of my exes." This was why he knew Jacob was trying to make him jealous. Joe nodded, this explained quite a bit. "Then I once dated this guy who made it feel like a competition." Now that was strange for Joe to understand.

"My love," Joe stated again softly, Nicky melted when he used that tone. "You told me about your dating history before we officially started dating." Nicky forgot that, but not the way Joe reacted. "I don't see what brought this up." Nicky didn't know how to tell Joe he was scared that Joe could find better. "As long as you are honest with me, even if it hurts then we'll be fine."

Ten Minutes.

Ten minutes was all Jacob needed to unravel the new life that Nicky was trying to start here. Nicky wanted to call Abigail but had held it off. He wanted to yell, demand to know what she was thinking giving Jacob his new number. Only Nicky knew what she was thinking, she wanted him back in London. Not only did she want him back in London, she wanted him with Jacob. She had decided he was Nicky's one true love. She had been doing small things to push Nicky back with him. 

Jacob hadn't been a bad boyfriend, Nicky just knew it was never meant to be.

Lykon had convinced him to change his phone number when he decided to move here. Abigail had promised not to give it out. Then Jacob called him not even a month after he broke down and gave it to her. When he called her originally she had not answered, and he knew that was on purpose. Jacob had stated he was calling because Nicky had left stuff at his place, but he knew for a fact he had not. If he had left anything there he gave Jacob permission to get rid of it when he left London.

Jacob had called to rub salt into what he thought was an open wound.

"Talking with Jacob just brought back some insecurities," Nicky admitted frowning deeply, he hated feeling this weak. 

"I understand," Joe admitted climbing into Nicky's lap smiling softly after Nicky smiled at him warmly. God he loved Joe's smile. "Sometimes I feel inferior compared to the men in your past." While Joe didn't care about his past, he still worried if he would always be enough for him.

"Baby," Nicky laughed softly brining Joe in for a deep kiss, both moaning at the contact. "You are so much more."

"So are you," Joe mumbled leaning back down for another deep kiss, moaning as Nicky's hand crept under his shirt. 

Deepening the kiss Joe hummed a hungry moan deeply into Nicky's mouth.

Joe fit perfect against Nicky, but he desperately needed more of him. Joe tasted like gourmet sweets mixed with salty and just that right amount of spicy kick. Joe's skin felt warm underneath his finger tips. Nicky moaned as Joe pulled Nicky's shirt above his head. Hands moving up and down Nicky's now exposed skin, teeth sinking into his shoulder. Nicky moaned deeply pulling Joe's mouth back to his hard arching into Joe's body. Both of them moaning as Joe opened up to Nicky right away. Joe's fingers sinking into Nicky's hair pulling their bodies together. 

Joe loved Nicky's hair. 

From sinking his fingers into the silky strains, to playing with it while Nicky head was in his lap. The way Nicky gave him a whimper as he gave just the small tug, opening his mouth to him. Joe loved Nicky's hair. Nicky loved just how much Joe loved his hair. It was one of the reasons why he had not cut it off short like he normally did when it got to this length. He had no preference whether his hair was long or short, but he couldn't get over Joe's reactions. 

The way Joe's cheeks would go flushed, his eyes would darkened to almost black whenever he watched Nicky tie it up in a bun.

Falling back on the bed Nicky scooted back as he watched Joe, licking his lips as Joe pulled his shirt above his head. Nicky for a moment forgot how to breath as Joe's perfectly toned skin came into his view. Nicky watched as Joe quickly undressed, his curls bouncing. The way the muscles in his back flexed as he moved. The way his arms flexed reminding Nicky of the times he held him down or against a hard surface. Nicky kicked off his pants not caring where they landed as long as it was off his body.

Joe looked over to him gasping at the sight before him. Nicky looked liked absolute perfection. Beautifully tanned skin flushed pink from his chest to his cheeks. Lips red and swollen, eyes dark grey as they looked Joe up and down. His cock semi-hard, head swollen and red. The tip leaking, calling into Joe's mouth. Joe moved forward slowly crawling on the bed taking in Nicky's scent. Leaning forward Joe hummed as his lips made contact with warm skin. 

Nicky closed his eyes as Joe's lips moved from his ankles to his calves moving up, moaning as Joe mouthed from his knees to his thighs. Sucking in a deep breath as teeth sank into his hip hands moving his thighs apart opening him up to Joe. Nicky gasped arching into Joe's mouth, and the scrap of his beard on tender flesh as he moved towards where Nicky wanted his mouth. Nicky wanted to grab Joe by the head and move his mouth to his cock. 

His cock that was begging for attention.

Nicky looked down eyes going wide as Joe took him into his mouth, dark hungry eyes meeting his lighter eye. Joe moaning as he sank deeper. Nicky stretching his throat filling his mouth to almost just too much. Joe going deeper than he had ever. He loved the way Nicky lost himself the moment Joe put his mouth on his body. The louder Nicky got the hungrier Joe felt himself to get. The way that Nicky would just reach for him. The way Joe just wanted him to fall apart.

Joe had almost forgot how much he craved this. 

Crave the tingle of too much too soon as Nicky went deeper and deeper down his throat. Crave the taste of Nicky on his tongue as he wrapped his tongue around the swollen head before sinking down again. Crave the sounds that Nicky punched out of him each time he let Nicky snap his hips. The way Nicky's hand always went to his head tugging at his curls when it started to get too be too much. Craved the way his name sounded on Nicky's lips as he came down his throat. 

But most of all he caved that look in Nicky's eyes. The way his normally light eyes were the darkest grey to almost liquid silver. How he always yanked Joe to him for a heated kiss licking into his mouth. This kiss was sloppy, too much teeth too much tongue but Joe loved Nicky like this. His normal composure gone, his graceful movements nowhere to be seen, this was his Nicky. No one else got to see Nicky this needy, this whiny and hungry as he flipped them over. 

Joe grabbed the sheets twisting them as a slick finger slide inside of him slowly. Closing his eyes as warm lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Nicky looked up watching Joe arch his back as he slide another finger inside of hm. Watched the pleasure play across Joe's face as he curved the fingers just a little, felt as well as saw the air leave Joe's lungs. This was Nicky's favorite part, watching Joe surrender. Watching as his thoughts just shut off, watching as he gave himself over to the pleasure. 

What he wouldn't give to just be able to take him part piece by piece.

Moving up Joe's body he quickly went for a condom, Joe opened his eyes grabbing onto Nicky's arms as he slide inside. Nicky slide slowly inside of him, each little push forward brought small tingles down his back. Until he was fully inside of Joe. Their eyes locked as Nicky leaned down pressing their lips together, swallowing Joe's whines. It was more like sharing a breath then it was a kiss, but Nicky let out a moan as Joe moved his hips just slightly. "Move," Joe breathed into his mouth, Nicky nodded taking his lips again. 

Joe let out a low grunt as Nicky went slow, Joe needed more than this. Nicky laughed into his skin kissing along his shoulders to his neck as Joe tried his hardest to get him to go faster, deeper. Joe smelled delicious, licking at his skin he tasted better than Nicky recalled. Nicky wanted nothing more than just to devour him. Nicky wanted to just sink his teeth into Joe's skin to mark him so everyone knew Joe al-Kaysani was taken. But that would cause questions. 

The last thing Nicky wanted to do was have Lyla or Elizabeth ask why Joe had marks on his neck. 

"YESSS," Joe cried out as Nicky snapped his hips forward, taking Joe's cock into his hand roughly. Joe felt like heaven wrapped around his hard cock, god he smelled divine below him too. Watching Joe twist the sheets moving his hips along with Nicky, was more than he could handle. "baby jerk yourself for me," Nicky ordered as his hands went lower to grab Joe's thighs spreading them apart. Joe followed orders so well. Nicky loved that about him. Love that Joe looked into his eyes as he moved his hand slowly to start. 

As he felt more confident, as he saw Nicky liked it, he was watching Nicky's speed. 

"Eyes Open," Nicky told him speeding up his thrust, shifting his angle just a little to the left. Joe nodded as his movements slowed each time Nicky hit where he wanted to. The spot that had Joe stopping at the same time he cried out a whimper whine that Nicky craved. Nicky smiled as Joe came minutes later, shooting come all over his hand and chest. Painting the prettiest picture on the best canvas that Nicky had ever seen. He wished he could capture this. 

Falling back on the bed unable to breath as Nicky kept moving harder and faster. Joe let out a whine it was too much, he was always so sensitive after taking Nicky. But at the same time it felt too good that Joe wanted more of it. It only took a few more thrust until Nicky was following Joe. Nicky fell to the side at first unable to move as his breathing calmed down. Soon he tied up the condom and tossing it away, but he did not want to move. Soon he hummed happily as he felt Joe kiss his back to his shoulders. 

Rolling onto his back he felt good, the best he had felt in weeks.

"We need a shower," Joe mumbled rolling on top of Nicky bending down to kiss his chest.

"I have a better idea," Nicky grinned letting out a deep breath as he looked up to Joe who had on his classic grin. God did Nicky love his smile. "How about we take a nice hot bath?"

Nicky grinned as Joe nodded, Andy was right they really did need tonight--alone.

Joe and Nicky both knew that being in a relationship was not going to be easy. Both of them had exes that left deep scars that were still healing. Joe had three children. Both of them came from old families who were set in their ways of traditions that dated back centuries. Joe didn't even want to think about telling his mother he was dating a man. Nor did he want to think of Nicky telling his family. Both of them were content living in their nice little bubble--for now.

But right now, tonight, slipping into this large oversized tub, with the lights low. Wrapping his arms around Nicky as he leaned back. The water that was just a little too hot in a good way enveloping them. As Nicky leaned his head back turning smiling as Joe leaned down to kiss him deeply but sweetly. The scent of whatever potion Nicky dropped in this water putting him into a state of true calm. Right now in the moment Joe felt good, he felt more than he ever thought he could.

Joe knew that if they could talk like they did tonight, this relationship could be everything neither of them knew they had always wanted.

The End


End file.
